As the number of wireless devices continues to grow, the increasing demand on the available data bandwidth of wireless networks is becoming a critical problem. Unlike wired communications where, in theory, more cables can be used to accommodate increased data bandwidth demand, wireless communication spectrums cannot be arbitrarily increased due fundamental physical limitations. Furthermore, additional transmitters cannot be added to the most common types of wireless networks—Wi-Fi and cellular networks—without also introducing signal interference. While techniques such as code division multiple access and time division multiple access can be used to mitigate this interference, these techniques have the effect of reducing the total data bandwidth available to each wireless device on the network. Also, alternative wireless communication technologies, such as free-space optical technologies, are currently limited to short range transmissions or transmissions that require line of sight, both of which limit the mobility of the devices receiving these transmissions.